


07 AU Everybody Lives

by siriuslychessi



Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jilytober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/pseuds/siriuslychessi
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149182
Kudos: 5





	07 AU Everybody Lives

Summer, a flickering season that started okay; with the sun shining through the clouds and always ended with shirts soaked in sweat and the promise of a recurrent sunburn if you forgot to apply sunscreen. Which always happened to people with her complexion.

It was no surprise that Lily hated it.

Being home with her husband and kid was amazing, she wasn’t going to lie; she loved her job at Mungo’s and she was passionate about her patients; but after a rather long day at work she was excited about a relaxing weekend. 

James always had some sort of activity planned, after being inside the house for almost two years and not being able to leave he took any opportunity to take the family out, road trips, Quidditch games, visiting old friends. Everything he could to ensure that all the time they spent in the little house at Godric Hollow remained as a little anecdote and not what they did with their lives. 

That’s how they ended in the middle of Scotland on the hottest day of the year.

Lily didn’t mind, it had been dreadful last weekend when they tried to teach Harry new Quidditch plays. The poor guy was devastated for not being able to fly a broom that day and they promised to make it up to him. Ergo, middle of nowhere with a five year old giggling as the broom picked up height.

“Don’t let him get too high!” Lily reminded her husband who was in another broom next to Harry making sure he was near the kid if Harry ever lost his balance.

“You talk like we are killing the bloke, we are just having fun, right, kiddo?” an eager Sirius replied making faces at Harry who giggled at his uncle, making Lily roll her eyes playfully with a smile.

“I was talking about you, you git. Wouldn’t want your ego bruised from a fall, you’d never recover.” the redhead joked as she opened a book to start reading where she left off, hearing a hearty laugh from James and Remus as the boys kept making sure everything was set for Harry’s little game. 

She was starting to be enraptured with her book when cold glass was pressed on her cheek making her jump, “Fuck!” she said under her breath.

Mary laughed at her friend looking at the boys on the brooms. “Is that how you talk around your child? No wonder his first word was git.” the woman smiled and handled the cold beverage to the redhead sitting in the chair next to hers.

Lily thanked her for the cold drink leaving it next to her, “I blame that on Sirius, he’s much worse than I am.” the healer replied looking at her friend, “Is Reginald coming?”

Mary and Lily had been friends since Hogwarts, she was glad that even after the war and everything that had happened they could reconnect and still be part of each other’s lives. Mary was amazingly caring and fun to be around and Lily needed a bit of normalcy after being cooped up in a house for almost two years.

“No, he and Marlene have an assignment at the Ministry. I don’t know what they would need him for but it seems it’s right up his alley.” Marry informed her friend leaning on the chair, enjoying the sun. “5 knuts that Sirius would reprimand James about being too hard on Harry.”

Lily had to laugh at that bet, Sirius loved her son, at first she was a bit reluctant on choosing him as godfather, she felt closer to Remus in a way, but after seeing how fiercely Sirius fought for their family all doubts went out of the window. “5 knuts Sirius and James start arguing and Remus is the one that ends up playing with Harry.” Lily replied, making Mary laugh this time.

Not long after that Mary joined the boys, she wasn’t as great as the rest but she had fun making Harry laugh and tossing the quaffle between his aunt and uncles to make sure he was enjoying every bit of his saturday. Lily couldn’t be more grateful for a simple saturday like that one, even with her aversion to sunscreen and her skin red as a tomato, her mind wasn’t on how much she hated the season but how much she loved her family.

It took her a while to gather the remaining broom next to their things, it had been almost 5 years since she rode properly but the air on her hair and the sensation of freedom that James loved so much crept through her body flying rapidly to her husband and stealing the quaffle, knowing full well that he was more focused on their child than on the ball.

She approached her son and gave her the ball, smirking a bit while James fixed his glasses. “What do you say, Harry, shall we play against daddy and the uncles?” earning a gleeful “Yes!” from her kid.


End file.
